What happened to me
by Mariella Montgomery
Summary: A new Addek one shot ... something terrible happened to Addison ...


Hey guys,

I'm back with a little Addek one shot.

I didn't forget of my other stories, but I'm crazy busy that I'm not able to write on them for a while. I hope it'll be better soon.

In case you're wondering like most times I used a song title the song is "What happened to me".

Some basic facts you should know:  
>- The story is set around beginning season 2  end season 1

- Mark didn't get Addie pregnant and didn't cheat on her

- something terible happened to Addison (if you can't deal with that don't read)

I hope you like my new one shot and please review. You would really make my day with that.

Love Mariella

* * *

><p><strong>What happened to me<strong>

It was a normal day at SGH. Derek had a operation scheduled for the early evening. He went searching for his girlfriend Meredith Grey.

Meanwhile three people just entered the airport of Seattle. Two women and a man. The man was pressing one of the woman near to him.

Derek Shepherd just left the or. Everything had gone perfect, he was in a good mood and smiling brightly. Then he saw a man entering SGH. His smile went away immediately. The man came up to him, "Derek."  
>Derek sighed, "Mark."<p>

"How are you doing?"  
>"Fine. Why are you here?"<p>

"Derek …"  
>"Mark, really I don't want to see you. Tell me why you're here and then leave."<p>

"Derek, it's about Addison …"  
>Derek turned away, "Whatever it is … I'm sure you'll take care of that."<p>

"Derek …"  
>"Mark … I really don't want to hear it", he started to walk away.<p>

"She was rapped", Mark cried after him.

Derek turned around in horror, "What?"

"Derek, I'm sorry. She's … she's not the same anymore. She says she's fine, but I know she isn't. She doesn't let anyone in, but she wakes up crying and screaming at night. She always calls for you. Please talk to her. You own her that."

"Where's she?"

"With Sav in the Archfield. Richard asked her to do a TTTS, I don't think she told him what happened."

Derek looked down in horror, he was mad with Addison, but she was still his wife. In this moment Meredith came up to them, "Hey, are you ready?" She noticed Mark, "Hi, I'm Meredith Grey."  
>"Mark Sloan", he answered and looked at her, "Seriously Derek? You can't be serious with that."<p>

Meredith looked between them wired and Derek glared at Mark, "Shut up Mark."  
>Mark tried his best not to laugh, "Don't say anything. Are you coming?"<p>

Derek nodded he looked at Meredith, "I'm sorry Meredith. I'll explain tomorrow."  
>They left the hospital and entered the Archfield 15 minutes later.<p>

"When was it?", Derek finally asked Mark.

"Two weeks ago."  
>Derek was shocked he thought it had been a bit more time till it happened. Mark unlocked the door. "Addie, Sav?" he called them.<br>Savvy came up to him, "Finally and you brought Derek. Hi Derek." She hugged him.

"Hi Sav, haven't seen you in a while."  
>"Could say the same. Where's she?"<br>"Living room."  
>"Ok."<br>"Derek …"  
>"I know you … please be nice."<p>

Derek just nodded and entered the living room. Addison was sitting on the couch and didn't react when he entered, "Hi", he told her silently.

She looked up, "Hi. What are you doing here?"

Derek sat down in front of her and looked into her eyes, she looked exhausted, "Mark brought me."

She just nodded. He watched her closer. When you looked closer and knew her you knew where exactly she was broken. She hide her blue eye nearly perfect under make up and you could see some brushes at her hands and Derek was sure they were all over her body too. He softly touched her hands, "What happened?"

Addison looked down, "Nothing. Everything's fine."  
>"Addie, Mark told me …"<br>"What exactly?"  
>"Not much … please, tell me what happened."<br>"You don't care."  
>"You know that this isn't right."<br>"You just left NY without any word."  
>"Addison …"<br>"I'm not mad because of that, because I deserved that, but … you have a new life here and you should go." She stood up and to the bathroom. Derek could see how much the walking hurt. He went up to her and helped her. She didn't say a word, but short before they could enter the bathroom, she started sobbing uncontrollably. He pressed her nearer to him and sat down with her. She was sobbing by now. He stroke up and down her back. He hated to see her like that. He was used to it that she was so strong but now she was so broken. He picked her up carefully like he was afraid that she would break every moment. He put her to bed and wanted to go, but then he heard her small voice, "Please, stay, Derek." Derek nodded he sat down next to her and hold her until she was asleep. He looked at her. She looked peacefully. He was a silly husband to her. He had left her alone and when it got rough he went away to a different city without any word. He looked at her. Her red hair he beautiful eyes. He had missed it. He had missed her. He knew got why Mark laughed earlier. Meredith was nothing like Addison. He fooled himself when he thought he was in love with her. It simply had hurt too much, so he needed some kind of rebound. He pulled Addison closer. He would never let her go again. He would take care of her from now one even more. He went to sleep soon. Mark and Savvy looked after them and saw them both asleep. Mark sighed. She hasn't really slept the whole last week. So he was glad that Derek made her.

Savvy looked closely at Mark, "You're ok with that?"  
>"I love her Sav."<br>"You know that Derek will stay eventually."  
>"I know he will stay. She deserves happiness. I love her and I think she loves me in some way too, but she doesn't love me like she loves Derek. He's the one that can make her feel alright. I love her so much that it is ok, I only want to see her really happy again. I haven't seen this in a while."<br>Savvy hugged him, "You're really the best friend she could wish for."  
>The next morning Addison woke up. She hadn't dreamt of the night. She looked next to her. Derek was there hugging her tightly. She thought she still had to dream, but he opened his eyes, "Hey, did you sleep good?"<br>She just nodded, "Derek, I'm sorry I …"

"Don't be." He brushed over her cheek. "What exactly happened Addison?"  
>"I really can't."<br>"Please, try."  
>Addison sighed, she needed a while before she started, "It was late and my shift was over. I wanted to go home. I went to my car, but when I reached it there was somebody. I didn't really notice him and … he dragged me against the car and …" She closed her eyes, she needed all her willpower to tell Derek the story, "I tried my best to get away, but he was too strong and there was nobody there. I screamed but nobody heard me. He hit me when I started screaming. I tried so much to get away, but I lost the fight. So I just stood there, because there was nothing I could do. He rapped me and hit me or something like this. I don't remember it really. I just remember that I woke up in a hospital bed." A single tear was rolling down her face.<p>

Derek noticed that he got more angry by every word she told him, he wanted to hit that guy so badly, "Do you remember him?", he asked carefully.

"He had a mask on."

Derek pulled her close, "I promise that something like this will never happen again."  
>She laughed a little, "Don't promise things that you can't hold."<p>

"Addison … I'm sorry I just left. I was wrong. I was so afraid when Mark came to the hospital and told me." He softly touched her cheek. "I won't anyone let do this to you ever again. I promise you. I'm your husband. I'll take care of you."

"But …"

"You made a mistake. I made a mistake too. Let's start over. I can't imagine my life without you. Give us another chance Addison. We'll make it. I know it."  
>Addison looked at him, "Are you sure you really want this?"<br>"Yes", he looked at her and gave her a sweet little kiss.

"Ok."

He brushed her hair back, "I'll get some breakfast. Stay in bed. I'll be back soon." He went up and went to the living room where Mark and Savvy where having breakfast, "Good morning."  
>"Hey, you want some breakfast?", Mark looked at him.<p>

"I'll bring some for Addie."

Savvy stood up, she felt like they needed some privacy, "I'll be back in a few."

"How's she?"

"I think she'll get better."  
>"I hope so. You'll stay. Won't you?"<p>

"Yes."  
>"Take care of her."<br>"I'll do. Mark …"  
>"Don't."<br>"I just … it's ok, what happened was my fault too. "  
>Mark nodded, "Just treat her like she deserves it this time."<br>Derek nodded. He got some breakfast and went back to Addison.

A few weeks later Addison and Derek entered the hospital together. They had decided that a new city would be good for a new start. Addison was only short in the hospital to do the TTTS operation. Most people didn't know her by yet. Derek had only called Meredith shortly to end it. Addison was getting better. Derek dragged her to go to a shrink and she was becoming better.

Derek held her hand when they entered the hospital. He was glad he had her back. He looked at her and she smiled softly at him. He leaned in and kissed her softly, "Ready for your first day back?"  
>"I hope so."<br>"Addison?"  
>"Hmm?"<br>"I love you."  
>"Love you too."<p>

* * *

><p>Pretty please review.<p> 


End file.
